Après la guerre, 10 ans
by Klywen
Summary: 10 ans après la guerre. Le choix qu'a fait le village de Konoha était-il vraiment le meilleur ? Parfois, on peut se le demander...
1. Prologue

_L'histoire que j'écris se déroule environ 10 ans après la 4ème grande guerre shinobi. A l'heure où je l'écris, on ne sait pas comment se termine la guerre, il y aura donc des différences par la suite. Cette fiction sera sombre, il y aura des morts. C'est du moins ce que j'ai prévu pour l'instant. Je ne promets aucun rythme de publication, sinon je vais sûrement vous décevoir en ne les respectant pas._

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base et les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteure**** :** Je suis Klywen, adolescente française. J'ai 14 ans. C'est ma première fanfiction, et à vrai dire je ne promets rien. Est-ce que ça sera bon ? Vais-je la terminer ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui.

* * *

La forêt s'étendait devant eux. Derrière, il n'y avait plus que des vestiges d'un combat. Violent, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Des cratères étaient présents, des arbres déracinés par la puissance d'un jutsu s'éparpillaient misérablement par terre. Deux hommes rassemblaient au centre de la zone divers corps, certains cadavres, d'autres plus ou moins conscients.

Une fois fait, ils partirent à travers les bois, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Oui, ce prologue est court, désolée. Normalement, le premier chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder. ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voici le premier chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, mais de préférence constructif. ^^  
_

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base et les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteure**** :** Je suis Klywen, adolescente française. J'ai 14 ans. C'est ma première fanfiction, et à vrai dire je ne promets rien. Est-ce que ça sera bon ? Vais-je la terminer ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui.

**_Suna_**_ :_ Merci de ta review. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te satisfait. :3

* * *

- Oh. murmura une jeune femme, ses cheveux blonds savamment ramenés en une queue de cheval haute.

- Galère... Encore un tas de paperasse à faire.

- Shikamaru ! Y'a des morts !

- Galère, c'est ce que je disais, répliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Les deux ninjas regardaient devant eux, scrutant le paysage. Au centre il y avait un rassemblement de corps. Ils allaient devoir les identifier un à un, en priant pour ne voir aucune connaissance.

- Vraiment galère.

Le trio de ninjas s'avancèrent vers les corps en prenant leur temps. A quoi bon se presser ? Le temps qu'ils ont mis pour arriver avaient été trop long, ils ne pouvaient de toute façon plus rien faire.

De plus près, on pouvait remarquer les expressions des cadavres. Certains allaient être figés pour l'éternité avec une tête stupéfiée, d'autres horrifiées, d'autres concentrées. Ils étaient sûrement tournés vers un autre adversaire, et se sont fait tués par derrière.

- On retrouve beaucoup de cadavres, ces derniers temps, nota un des ninjas qui était fort enrobé.

- Un peu trop à mon goût, Chôji, fit remarquer la blonde, réprimant ses nausées.

* * *

Plus loin, profondément dans la forêt, deux hommes sautaient d'arbres en arbres, de branches en branches. L'un était plus en avance par rapport à l'autre. Il faisait à peu près 1m90, et l'on ne distinguait de son visage que des yeux violets clairs, avec une fine pupille au milieu des deux. Le reste était caché par une capuche tombant jusqu'à ses sourcils, et d'un masque qui couvrait lèvres et nez. Celui plus en retrait semblait légèrement plus petit, il tournait sûrement autour du mètre quatre-vingt cinq. A l'instar du premier, il portait un masque sur le bas de son visage et à contrario, on pouvait voir ces cheveux, qui était châtain clair. Ces yeux, eux, étaient verts foncés. Subitement, le dernier s'arrêta et s'exclama :

- Uzumiaze-sama !

- Hm ?

- Il y a des personnes sur notre ancien lieu de combat. L'homme se concentra un peu plus. Un... trois ! Il me semble qu'ils proviennent de Konoha.

- Konoha ?

On pouvait distinguer un léger sourire, tirant plus vers le rictus, sur les lèvres du plus grand.

- Oui.

- Intéressant. J'y aurai bien jeter un coup d'œil, mais nous sommes attendus.

- Oui, Uzumiaze-sama. Désolé de vous avoir déranger, se confondit en excuse celui qui avait distingué les présences.

- Hm, c'est pas bien grave. Reste vigilant néanmoins, peut-être se pourrait-il qu'ils viennent par la forêt.

Il ajouta, la voix grave :

- Maintenant, mettons-nous en route vers Uzishio, notre route est encore longue.

- Bien, Uzumiaze-sama !

Et ainsi, les deux compagnons reprirent la route, espérant que le chemin serait court et que les ninjas de Konoha n'aient pas l'idée de faire un tour par la forêt.

* * *

_(Retour chez Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji)_

Le trio était réuni dans un coin, assis à même la terre. Tous trois affichaient un air concentré. L'homme aux cheveux noirs, Shikamaru, commença :

- Récapitulons. Vingt ninjas, autant d'hommes que de femmes, tous morts. Un combat violent, vu ce qu'il reste de ces lieux.

- Oui, confirma Ino, d'ailleurs, y'en a qui était pas totalement mort, j'ai fouillé un peu dans son esprit. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de puissant ! Franchement, vous auriez du voir la gueule de ces jutsus...

- Ils étaient combien, questionna Shikamaru.

- J'ai pu en voir deux. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils n'aient été que deux.

- Chôji se racla la gorge après avoir avalé une chips : Imaginez un peu le bordel s'ils étaient que deux !

Ils hochèrent d'un même mouvement la tête. Oui, s'ils avaient été deux à faire ça, il y aurait vraiment un gros bordel.

* * *

Chapitre court. Aussi je vous le demande à vous, mon peu de lecteurs : préférez-vous de longs chapitres d'environ 2'000 mots ou des chapitres plus courts de 700 à 1'000 mots ?

J'aimerai bien une ou deux reviews avant de poster la suite, histoire de savoir quelle taille je fais. ^^

Kly'.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews. :) Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs, et je vais essayer  
de faire une histoire intéressante aussi. Rien de plus énervant que de lire une fiction où l'action principale est d'éplucher les patates. ^^  
_

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base et les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteure**** :** Je suis Klywen, adolescente française. J'ai 14 ans. C'est ma première fanfiction, et à vrai dire je ne promets rien. Est-ce que ça sera bon ? Vais-je la terminer ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui.

**_Arkaline : _**Merci d'avoir commenté ! ^^ Promis je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs et intéressants. ^^

**_sylnodel : _**Merci d'avoir commenté, et de m'avoir donné ton avis sur les chapitres. Va savoir si ton petit doigt a juste, si ça se trouve il est juste pas bien dans sa phalange ! ^^

**_XoXonii : _**Bien contente qu'il y est du suspense ! ^^ Voilà le chapitre 2. :)

* * *

- Autant ?!, s'exclama une femme à l'apparence jeune, des cheveux longs ramenés en deux couettes lâches à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Oui, Hokage-sama, répondirent en coeur trois ninjas.

L'Hokage se prit la tête dans les mains et lâcha un long soupir. Ces derniers temps, ses shinobis trouvaient de plus en plus de traces de combats violents, généralement accompagnés d'un petit tas de cadavres. Trop souvent au goût de Tsunade d'ailleurs.

- Bien. reprit-elle, donc de ce que nous savons, vingt ninjas, tous morts suite à un combat violent, et d'après notre seule source, il y avait au minimum deux personnes qui ont fait ce carnage.

- C'est ça. approuva la seule fille du trio, une blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent et sortirent d'un pas lent de la pièce. Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Tsunade sortit une bouteille de sake d'un tiroir de son bureau et prit une goulée à même la bouteille, sans se préoccuper de détails, comme un verre. Elle enchaîna deux bouteilles, jusqu'à finir complètement ivre. Les derniers événements et tous ces morts lui sortaient de par-dessus la tête. Elle s'endormit sur un dossier estampillé Urgent.

* * *

- Uzumiaze-sama ! cria un jeune homme.

- Quoi encore, Daiki ? interrogea l'interpellé.

- Les ninjas de Konoha sont retournés dans leur village. répondit celui qui avait crié, alors que tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus, comme à chaque fois que son supérieur parlait.

- Bien. Autre chose ?

- Non, Uzumiaze-sama.

- Hm. Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations.

Dès lors que son supérieur lui avait donné l'autorisation de partir, le jeune homme se précipita vers la sortie, voulant fuir au plus vite l'aura qui émanait d'Uzumiaze. A l'avis général, cette aura était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus flippante. Certains avaient des sueurs froides, d'autres avaient soudainement l'envie de côtoyer des toilettes, et une minorité ne ressentait rien. Toujours est-il qu'une grande partie des gens avaient envie de fuir dès qu'ils étaient trop près de ce mec-là. On appelait ça l'instinct de survie.  
Quand on se trouve à dix mètres de quelqu'un, et que l'on ressent très bien que si l'on fait le moindre mauvais geste, on est mort, il y a de quoi vouloir fuir. C'est du moins ce que répondaient ceux qui le faisaient.

* * *

_Cette partie du chapitre se situe trois heures après la discussion d'Uzumiaze et de son subordonné, Daiki._

- Tu ne vois pas un peu trop grand ?

- Voir trop grand ? J'attends depuis dix ans.

- Oui, mais faire ça... Combien d'innocents vas-tu tuer ?

- N'étais-je pas innocent quand ils m'ont fait ça ?

- ...

- De toute façon, même tes meilleurs arguments sur mon plan ne pourront me faire changer d'avis. Je peaufine tout ça depuis plusieurs années, et je peux te dire que mon plat est gelé maintenant !

Quand il prononça la dernière phrase, l'interlocuteur avait senti son chakra émanant de son corps devenir bien plus sombre, bien plus effrayant. Dire qu'il était énervé en parlant de cela était sûrement un euphémisme.

* * *

- Sakuuuuuraaaaa ! beugla une blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la truie ?! cria à son tour une femme aux cheveux roses.

- Ta gueule, Grand Front.

- J'ai pas un grand..

- Tu devineras jamais ! l'interrompit son interlocutrice.

- Quoi encore ? Un nouveau prétendant ? soupira Sakura, en roulant des yeux.

- Tu es juste jalouse !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça.

Avec les années, Sakura et Ino avaient su calmer les animosités entre elles, et étaient devenues de bonnes amies. Mais la première était toujours aussi découragé en voyant la vie amoureuse, ou du moins sexuelle, de son amie.

- Breeef. coupa Ino, sortant la rose de ses pensées. Je pense que tu es plus ou moins au courant des événements avec les combats et tout et tout ?

- Tu veux parler des corps qu'on nous ramène à la pelle dès qu'une équipe revient de missions ?

- Oui ! Bah, on en a aussi trouvé.

- Rien d'extraordinaire, Ino, fit remarquer son amie, tout le monde peut en trouver.

- Oui mais c'est pas tout, chouina la blonde, vexée. J'ai pu regarder dans l'esprit du seul survivant, si je peux aller ça comme ça, vu qu'il est mort juste après...

L'équipière de Shikamaru se mit à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait vraiment et qu'elle avait pu prendre du recul, elle avait une semi-certitude de plus.

- Mais, reprit-elle, maintenant que j'y pense, je suis quasiment sûre à 90% qu'ils étaient uniquement à deux pour faire ça...

- Deux ?! Mais y'avait pas vingt morts ?, s'écria Sakura, interloquée.

- C'est ça le problème. Ça ferait dix morts par ninja adverse, c'est trop ! Mais vu l'humeur de Tsunade en ce moment, je pense que je vais éviter de lui en parler, sinon on va devoir racheter de nouveaux meubles, soupira Ino.

- Mais ce que tu dirais presque des choses intelligentes, la Truie, railla sa compagne.

- Grand Front, il serait temps que tu te calmes.

Et sur ses mots remplis de tendresse, d'amour et d'amitié, les deux kunoïchis se séparèrent.

* * *

- Bientôt, bientôt... répétait une voix, telle une litanie. Je me vengerais bientôt. Bientôt, bientôt... Je me vengerais bientôt.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini le chapitre deux ! Des avis ? J'ai tenté de le faire plus long que le précédent, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait que de l'inintéressant. è_é

A vos reviews ! :D

Kly'.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Merci pour la review. :) Voilà le chapitre 3, j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude étant donné que j'étais en week-end à Paris. Encore désolée du temps d'attente, il a mis quasiment trois semaines à sortir, j'espère que ça sera le délai maximum de publication des chapitres de cette fiction. :) D'autant plus qu'il est à peine plus long que le précédent. Arg. Mais je me voyais mal couper ailleurs !  
_

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base et les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteure**** :** Je suis Klywen, adolescente française. J'ai 14 ans. C'est ma première fanfiction, et à vrai dire je ne promets rien. Est-ce que ça sera bon ? Vais-je la terminer ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui.

**_XoXonii :_**Merci pour ta review ^^ Ca me fait plaisir :) Voilà la suite.

* * *

Mais avant de lire la suite, je vais vous monter quelque chose. Personnellement, l'un de mes problèmes quand je lis des fictions, c'est que j'ai du mal à me représenter la carte du monde où évoluent les personnages de Naruto.

Donc voici le lien qui mène vers la carte du monde de Naruto, et où j'ai indiqué les événements déjà passés de l'histoire :

w w w . img9 . imageshack .us / img9 / 1036 / bckn . png (il faut enlever les espaces).

* * *

- Me revoilà, Uzishio.

L'homme regardait ce qui s'étendait devant lui. Derrière, il y avait un autre jeune homme. Le paysage était principalement constitué de ruines, et on pouvait remarquer sur les colonnes dans anciens grands bâtiments une spirale, emblème de l'ancien village. Avec le temps, la plupart des roches avaient commencés par être recouvertes de lierres et de mousses, mais au loin, on pouvait remarquer un bâtiment d'environ deux ou trois étages et qui lui n'était pas détruit.

Il s'avança sur un chemin de dalles, qui fut autrefois une rue. Lorsqu'il arriva au bâtiment, le ninja accumula du chakra au bout des doigts de sa main droite et les pressa sur un papier collé à une immense porte. Après un grincement, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi de son subordonné, ferma derrière lui et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_- Kurama..._

_- Mmh ? geignit une voix._

_- C'est bientôt, annonça la première personne, d'une voix presque calme, mais d'où l'on pouvait déceler un semblant d'impatience._

_- Mmmmh, enfin, acquiesça Kurama._

_- Oui, enfin._

_- Il était temps..._

* * *

Cinq. Voilà combien ils étaient à sa poursuite. Risible. Un jour ils le rejetaient, un jour ils le cherchaient. Bon certes, si l'on partait de ce raisonnement, les jours duraient dix ans chacun. Mais toujours était-il que c'était illogique !

_- Ils ne savent pas vraiment qu'ils TE recherchent __spécifiquement__, gamin._

_- Je trouve toujours aussi grotesque ta façon de m'appeler "gamin", déclara Uzumiaze._

_- Mh. Moi je trouve grotesque ta façon de m'appeler "mon renard", et je ne me plains pour autant, répliqua Kurama._

_- Oh ? et à l'instant, n'était-ce pas une plainte ?, se moqua le premier._

_- J'ironisais la situation, voilà tout. répliqua "mon renard"._

_- Tout à fait, tout à fait... conclut "gamin"._

Après ce petit intermède, Uzumiaze se reconcentra sur la situation. Ils était donc cinq pour le chercher. InoShikaChô et deux autres... _Cette pouffe de Sakura est de la partie ? Génial... _songea le ninja. Le cinquième, il n'était pas sûr de son identité, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'aillait pas aimer.

* * *

- Grand Front, bouge ton cul ! beugla une blonde.

- Mais ta gueule, La Truie ! rétorqua la-dit Grand Front.

- Galère... soupira un homme à l'air fatigué, avec une sorte d'ananas noir accroché sur le crâne.

- Oh toi... ! avertirent les jeunes filles en coeur.

- Hn... Devant.

Le groupe tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction indiquée. Des gens les attendaient, et au vu de leurs vêtements, des ninjas. Sûrement inconscient du niveau de la troupe qu'ils attendaient, ou totalement confiants, ils parlaient entre eux comme si de rien n'était. Sakura sauta d'une branche et atterrit sur un pied chargé de chakra. Un craquement sonore, puis une fissure apparut sous elle. Elle s'épousseta, sourit tendrement à l'homme à sa droite qui l'avait rejoint, puis reporta son attention sur les personnes qui leur faisaient face. Pas d'étuis à kunaïs ou à shurikens, mais rien ne prouve qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Tenten en était une preuve vivante : pas d'étuis, mais Kami-sama seul sait combien d'armes elle a sur elle ! Leurs visages étaient majoritairement masqués, laissant seulement voir leurs yeux. L'un les avait comme un félin, avec une pupille fendue, à la manière de Kiba. A la différence que l'iris était ici violette. L'autre les avait vers foncés, avec une pupille normale. Le premier avait-il un quelconque kekkai genkai ?

Le ninja aux iris violettes, qui était plus avant par rapport à son compagnon, se racla la gorge et commença à parler. Un long monologue, qui concernait tour à tour chacun des Konohaniens, décrivant tout de leurs vies. Absolument tout. De leurs premiers exploits aux premières défaites, de leur premier mot aux relations que chacun entretenait avec les autres, que ce soit avec leur famille, leurs coéquipiers ou leurs connaissances lointaines. Tout était dit. Par exemple Ino : saviez-vous qu'elle avait entretenu une relation amoureuse avec Kiba tout en fréquentant de temps à autre Kakashi ? Non. Et de son avis, il aurait mieux valu que jamais personne ne le sache. Saviez-vous que son premier mot avait été "Ouaf" ? Non et au pire, c'est inutile de le savoir. Mais si ces choses pouvaient être connues après avoir soudoyer l'une ou l'autre personne, connaître exactement combien de temps elle mettait en moyenne pour manger, dormir, se préparer ou faire ses besoins faisait passer pour un psychopathe. Et c'est ainsi que les ninjas de Konoha eurent leur première impression sur cet homme aux pupilles félines. Chacun y passa, tous espérant que ce mec étrange avait oublié LE détail compromettant sur leur personne. Mais non, ce fou savait tout. Absolument tout.

Et, alors que seul l'homme à la droite de Sakura avait été épargné, le fou se racla à nouveau la gorge, comme pour ré-attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin, évidemment, dit-il. Ma chère Ino, ma chère Sakura, plus jeunes, combien auriez-vous donné pour tout savoir sur cet homme si désirable à vos yeux ?

- ... Elles rougirent légèrement, détournant les yeux, comme pour oublier ce moment de leur vie.

- Très cher bien sûr. Et comme je suis de nature généreuse, je vais vous faire part de quelques uns de ses plus grands secrets, gratuitement. Il se tourna vers l'épargné, et ricana : Allons-y. Mais par quoi commencer ? Par le fait que tu es bisexuel ? Que tu envisages de quitter ta petite-amie ? Que ton père a déjà tenté de te violer ? Hm... J'adore jouer avec vous, vos têtes sont hilarantes, s'esclaffa-t-il.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Voici donc le chapitre number three ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. L'un de mes grands défauts étant de faire souvent : soit quasiment que du dialogue, soit quasi que de la description, j'ai tenté de faire un mix. A vous de me dire si oui ou non, ce que vous en avez pensé, sur ce qu'il va se passer selon vous. :)

Bonne journée/nuit/après-midi/matinée/soirée !

Klywen.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Voici la suite. _

_Je suis vraiment déçue de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beau le relire et tenter de réécrire certains passages... je n'arrivais pas à avoir le résultat voulu. _

_Donc j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop..._

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base et les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteure**** :** Je suis Klywen, adolescente française. J'ai 14 ans. C'est ma première fanfiction, et à vrai dire je ne promets rien. Est-ce que ça sera bon ? Vais-je la terminer ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui.

**_XoXonii :_** Un combat ? Qui sait ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être pas. Il faudra lire la suite pour ça ! Merci de suivre ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir :3

* * *

- Sas'ke ! Tu me l'aurais dit si c'était vrai, hein ? s'enquit nerveusement Sakura.

Apparemment, le légendaire flegme des Uchiwa disparaissait quand quelqu'un venait à parler ouvertement de ses petits secrets : il avait les sourcils froncés. Un peu, certes, mais tout de même !

- Évidemment, affirma-t-il.

L'homme aux pupilles félines ricana un bref instant puis soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Uchiwa clame sur tous les toits son passé, mais de là à mentir si ouvertement à celle qui occupait actuellement la place de petite-amie... Il secoua la tête, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Si Sasuke ne voulait pas que les autres connaissent son passé, alors il se ferait un plaisir relativement sadique de leur raconter.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Teme, dit-il d'une voix froide. Tu ne tiens donc pas à ce que tes amis sachent ton passé ? Pourtant il est si intéressant, Sir Uchiwa, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Le ninja aux Sharingans fronça un tout petit plus les sourcils et sa lèvre inférieure tressauta légèrement. Décidément, même dans les pires situations, il ne se départait pas de son visage de glaçon. Soit.

- Comme je vous l'avais vaguement dit avant, notre très cher Sasuke ici présent a des petits secrets, peut-être un peu plus gênants même que les tiens, Ino. Tout d'abord, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'est pas hétérosexuel, mais bisexuel. Allons allons, arrêtez de faire ces têtes choquées. Oh aussi, enchaîna-t-il, Ino, prépares les mouchoirs, ce bon garçon veut plaquer ta meilleure copine.

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami, espérant visiblement une quelconque contradiction de sa part, mais rien. Il restait droit, et aussi stoïque qu'il le pouvait.

- Et allez ! Un petit dernier pour la route, se réjouit le fou. Le meilleur d'ailleurs, le plus croustillant ! Sasuke, cette pauvre petite personne en détresse, a bien failli se faire violer par son propre père. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Extraordinaire ? Fantastique ? Enfin, reprit-il, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore du chemin à faire. Alors commençons de suite, n'est-ce pas, Daiki ?

Son subordonné hocha vivement la tête et s'avança au même niveau que son maître. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et ils furent entourés d'un chakra violet/prune. Ils s'élancèrent alors vers le quintet de Konoha.

- Uzumiaze-sama ?

Le susnommé tourna la tête et planta ses pupilles dans celles de son interlocuteur. Il répondit alors à l'affirmative, provoquant le trouble chez les ninjas adverses : il répondait à quelle question ?! Et c'est là qu'ils firent une grosse erreur. Ils dardèrent tous leur regard sur Uzumiaze, et alors que celui-ci venait de se retourner, les fixant à leur tour, ils furent tous rejetés quelques mètres plus loin.

- Maintenant, Daiki.

- Bien, Maître.

Ils s'approchèrent, tandis que les shinobis de Konoha se relevaient difficilement : la chute avait été courte, mais l'arrivée s'était fait ressentir. Le dénommé Daiki s'approcha d'eux, et tout en les fixant il fit deux cercles en l'air avec ses mains.

- Omokurushii te surudoi kasumi no jutsu, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Nom de la technique :** Omukurushii te surudoi kasumi no jutsu -_ Technique de la brume étouffante/suffocante et tranchante_

**Description :** Une brume de la couleur du chakra utilisé par le lanceur se propage, et toute personne la respirant s'étouffe. En fonction de la quantité de chakra émise, elle peut provoquer soit un évanouissement soit la mort. En même temps, des sortes de lames invisibles coupent ce qu'il y a dans la brume. Comme pour l'étouffement, cela varie en fonction de la quantité de chakra : ça peut aller à de petites coupures superficielles à de profondes plaies.

* * *

Une sorte de brouillard prune s'élança vers le quintet. Ils semblaient avoir compris le but de cette technique puisqu'ils tentèrent tous de rester en apnée et de fuir. Mais la brume s'étendait sur une trop grande zone et, inconsciemment, ils respirèrent tous. Ainsi, comme des mouches tombaient grillées après s'être poser sur une raquette électrique*, ils s'évanouirent. Des coupures légères commencèrent à se former sur leurs peaux, comme si des lames invisibles et corrosives volaient et coupaient à travers le brouillard.

Uzumiaze fit signe à Daiki de stopper son jutsu. Tandis que la brume s'évaporait, le chef se recomposait un visage impassible. Le jeu était fini et il avait gagné. Il retira sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux blonds pâles. Il avait des mèches folles sur le haut du crâne, et sa chevelure lui tombait à l'avant au niveau des épaules. Autant avec son couvre-chef, il paraissait dangereux rien qu'en le regardant, autant sans... Ses cheveux lui donnaient un aspect plus juvénile, moins intimidant. Et pourtant, avec ou sans, il était et restait redoutable.

Il sauta et atterrit souplement sur la branche d'un arbre. Il commença à s'éloigner, et fut rapidement suivi par son subordonné.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, bureau de Godaime Hokage._

- Bon. Maintenant quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer POURQUOI vous êtes revenus hier couverts de plaies superficielles ?! s'exclama Tsunade.

Le quintet de ninjas faisaient face à leur Hokage, penauds. Sasuke se tenait à l'écart, profondément mal à l'aise avec ses équipiers depuis la confrontation l'avant-veille. Confrontation qu'ils avaient expéditivement perdus, d'ailleurs. Sakura était après lui la plus gênée de la situation : découvrir que l'on allait se faire plaquer par son fiancé dans un futur proche... Mais comparé à la colère de la Sannin, toutes ces révélations étaient bien minimes. Shikamaru, qui se trouva soudainement un côté suicidaire, tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé :

- Galère... entama-t-il. Suite à vos ordres, nous étions partis à la recherche des meurtriers. Il se trouve qu'ils nous avaient sentis et nous attendaient déjà. Ils nous ont déstabilisés dès le début et nous ont rapidement mis hors service via un jutsu inconnu pour ma part. Celui qui semble être le chef était le plus recouvert, il n'était que possible de voir ces yeux.

* * *

_Au même moment, ailleurs._

Deux personnes étaient enlacés, et s'embrassaient fiévreusement.

- Gaara... soupira l'un.

- On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, grogna-t-il en réponse.

* * *

_* comme des mouches tombaient grillées après s'être poser sur une raquette électrique : Je vous l'accorde, ma comparaison est étrange. Mais ma soeur avait une raquette électrique, et la façon dont tombaient les mouches m'est revenu à l'esprit en écrivant ce passage. Hm... :D_

Oh lala, mais qui est donc l'amant de Gaara ? Tout le monde se le demande, je suis persuadée que le suspense est insoutenable !

Désolée XoXonii, le combat est plutôt expédié mais déjà là Uzumiaze & Daiki paraissent super-méga-trop-puissants, mais si je rentrais dans les détails... Ca aurait fait trop ! x)

Enfin bref, je suis relativement septique concernant ce chapitre, mais rien ne vous empêche de lâcher des reviews, hein.

Kly'.


End file.
